


Late

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Petra has some news for Jane Ramos.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt list on Tumblr, so I have no plans to continue this. They have a little boy named Aiden who looks a lot like JR and is very cute and smart.

When Petra texted Jane Ramos that she wanted her to meet Petra in her office, JR was definitely worried. Petra only wanted to meet in JR's office when she had something serious to talk about. There was only one possible thing that it was and JR was nervous to hear what the news was. And she hated that Petra TEXTED her because she could not sense tone over text; if Petra had called, at least JR could hear what her tone was.

She debated just calling Petra, but Petra's text just said “meet me at your office ASAP.” So as soon as JR was done with a client, she promptly made her way to her office. Petra was already there, sitting at JR's desk, looking vaguely like a Bond villain (in the best way possible—Petra just had that look about her) until she saw JR standing in the doorframe and immediately melted.

“Jane.”

“What is it?” JR just wanted to cut to the chase. “Is it about...”

JR trailed off and Petra rose from the chair, her eyes cast down. She nodded, but was still completely unreadable. Petra somehow both had an extremely expressive face and a completely impassive one. Right now it was blank and it was driving JR crazy.

“Petra.”

Petra made her way to JR and took one of her hands, holding it tightly and rubbing her thumb over the top. 

“I'm late.”

Petra said it so quietly, JR almost didn't hear her. Or process it. “What?”

“Jane, I'm late. Almost two weeks.”

Petra finally smiled, beamed. And JR smiled right along with her. “You're pregnant?”

“I don't know for sure yet, but I do know I'm late and I'm never late.”

JR heard herself squeal before hugging Petra tightly (not too tightly). She kissed Petra deeply, holding Petra's face between her hands, then pressed her forehead to Petra's. 

“I might be having your baby,” Petra said.

It had been a long, long, long discussion. Months ago, Petra had sort of hinted that she wanted another baby, but dropped it because she didn't know how JR felt about it. JR, for most of her life, was pretty sure she didn't want to have kids. She didn't even expect t0; as a lesbian, the idea of children seemed almost impossible. Then she met Petra and the twins, and things changed. She loved Petra, and she loved Ellie and Anna. They were pretty much the only kids she liked—she had gotten used to Mateo and even started to feel some affection for the little boy. But not how the same way she felt for the twins, because they were Petra's children. It helped they were like little adults, little Petras. 

A few weeks after Petra bringing it up, JR brought it up. She had been thinking about another child, another child to bring into Petra's crazy family. Secretly, she had thought about what it would be like to be in a big family, since it had mostly just been her and her mother. She was grateful to have that, she wouldn't have changed anything, but sometimes she did wonder. 

What she did know for sure was that she didn't want to be pregnant. Petra (and Jane) had both told her what it was like to be pregnant and give birth and JR did not want to go through that at all. If Petra was serious about this, she would have to be pregnant if they were doing this that way. And that's what JR told Petra, and have a brief pause, Petra had agreed. Their compromise was that it was JR's egg.

“I want a little you,” Petra had said. “With those big, beautiful, brown eyes. That smile.”

It was a long,grueling process of hormones and needles before they got to the egg retrieval. There were moments JR was regretting this, wondering if it would all be worth it. She was tired, Petra was tired, and the twins were becoming distressed at seeing both of them so tired. And she remembered Petra telling her about the miscarriages she had had, particularly the late-term one she had. She didn't want Petra to go through that again.

After the implantation it became a waiting came and Petra told JR to put it out of her mind and just do what she usually did. Do her job, be there for the twins, whatever. So JR did.

Until Petra came in and told her she was late. 

“Are you going to take a pregnancy test?”

Petra reached down into her purse and dug around until she pulled out five pregnancy tests. 

“I've been drinking water all day, I really have to pee, so I'm going to take them all in your bathroom.”

JR held Petra at arm's length, stared at her, then kissed Petra on the forehead.

“I love you so much, Petra Solano.”

“I love you too, Jane Ramos.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds and JR sort of just wanted to stay here, for as long as she could, but Petra looked a little uncomfortable.

“Go, pee on those sticks. I'll be right out here.”

As Petra went into the bathroom, JR studied and memorized that image of Petra because this was an important moment, in just a few minutes, they would know for sure.


End file.
